Le changement radical
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Stefan est partie laissant Damon et Elena seul, pour longtemps ? Pas assez à leurs goût ! Arriveront t-il a surmonter les épreuves pour pouvoir avoir enfin un bonheur tant mérité ! ABANDONEE ! Donnée à Lamiss69 !
1. Des retrouvailles trop banal

Chapitre 1: Des retrouvailles trop banal 

PDV Elena Gilbert :

Est ce que je dors? je n'en suis pas sur, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est là, je sens son regard sur moi. Est ce que j'ouvre les yeux ? Oui , non allez je vais dire oui !

Je fais comme si je n'était pas surprise qu'il soit dans mon lit :

-Salut toi !

- On ne peut pas espérer mieux comme accueille de ta part en ce moment ! Me lança t-il

Il est vrai que j'étais distante avec lui depuis quelque temps

-Pardonne moi mais c'est vrai que je ne savais pas quoi te dire depuis le départ de ton frère .

-Son départ ta toucher n'est ce pas ? m'interrogea t-il tout en m'embrassant sur la joue comme a son habitude

-Oui mais sa me touche moins que ...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Jeremy entra et me demanda ce qu'il se passait , toujours a gâcher les bon moment celui-là ! pensais-je

-Oh pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! murmura t-il quand il vit Damon couché a coter de moi.

Il partit en claquant la porte sans doute pour montrer son énervement, mais je m'en fichais tout ce qui m'importais était Damon.

-Donc tu n'as pas finit ta phrase sa te touche moins que quoi ?

-Sa me touche moins que quand tu es partie je dois l'avouer ! dis-je dans un murmure presque inaudible pour une oreille humaine .

-Et quand comptait tu me le dire que je me fasse désirer?! me lança t-il dans ces sarcasmes habituelle

-Mais vas-y fais toi désirer, si tu veux mais moi aussi j'aurais droit de te faire baver ! lâchais-je ce qui eu pour effet de le faire éclater de rire !

-Au moins devenir vampire ta fais devenir plus drôle !

-C'est sa marre toi ! fini-je par dire après quelque seconde de silence. Et oui j'avais oublier de vous dire, je suis un vampire depuis bientôt 5 mois maintenant

que le temps passe vite, dite sa à un vieux vampire, il se marre !


	2. Une discussion interrompu

Petit chapitre de transition ! laisser moi des reviews un petit mot fais toujours plaisir ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une discussion interrompu

J'étais assise à une table du mistyc grill en me demandant quand est - ce que Damon désirerait pointait le bout de son nez. Au bout d'un quart d'heure toujours rien, je commençais a en avoir marre, il ne m'avait pas mentit il se fait désirer ! remarquai-je. Alors que je commençais à vouloir partir je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules et un souffle chaud dans mon cou, aucun doute c'était Damon et c'est alors que je l'entendis murmurer a mon oreille :

-Bonjour princesse !

-Rebonjour tu veux dire . Lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il s'asseyer en face de moi

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici miss Gilbert ! me murmura t-il en me touchant la main ce qui me procura un frisson.

-Vous êtes ici pour que nous parlions vous, moi et Bonnie! Au nom de Bonnie son visage changea directement son sourire s'envola pour redevenir un visage froid et dur!

-Pourquoi la tu inviter ?! me cracha t-il comme si je venais de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie

-Parce que je voulais qu'on parle c'est tout !

-D'accord mais pourquoi ma tu inviter alors ? me demanda t-il en me suppliant presque de le laisser partir, je sais comment le faire rester :

-Je voulais juste profiter de toi au maximum c'est tout ! lui dis-je plus méchament que je l'aurais voulu

-Ok ! Je reste mais juste pour toi, moi aussi je veux profiter de toi ! ajouta t-il tout en me touchant la main que je pris avec le plus grand des plaisirs et lui fit un large sourire en entrelaçant nos doigts ce qui le fit sourire lui aussi.

Mais à ce moment là quelqun se racla la gorge derrière nous, je sursautais et Damon ,lui , regardais la personne avec le regard le plus noir que je n'avais jamais vue, je me retournais et le vit :

-"...!


	3. Le retour et le départ

Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir qui Elena voit , mystère ! Et merci a **minimum** qui a pris le temps de me laisser une reviews. Bisous :)

* * *

-Stefan ! non je n'y croyais pas il était là devant moi ! Je me levais et le giflait ce qui me valut le regard de beaucoup de personne dans le mystic grill.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es partie comme sa ,sans laisser de mots ! commençais à m'énerver même si c'était déjà bien commencer.

-Laisse moi t'expli...

-Non tu ne m'expliqueras rien du tout, je veux juste t'oublier, et n'essaye pas de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer un message je ne te répondrais pas, au revoir Stefan !

A ces mots je me rassie et regarda Damon dans les yeux, il était quelque peut ahurie par mon discoure. Mais il finit par me regarder et me sourire.

Je me retournais pour voir que Stefan n'était plus là.

J'étais soulagé de ne plus le voir, je me remit face à Damon auquel je fis un grand (même énorme) sourire.

On resta comme ça un long moment puis il me dit:

-Sa te dirais de partir quelque part rien que nous deux ?!

Je lui fis les gros yeux alors qu'il attendais une réponse, je répondis sans me contrôler ,mais tout de même un peu:

-Pourquoi pas ! lâchai-je

Il me regarder avec son si beau sourire au coin des lèvres, je crue fondre !

Et c'est là que je réaliser que mon portable avait sonné je le pris et lus le message :

_Désolé mais je ne peut pas venir, problème de famille , tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? _

__Je lui répondis presque aussitôt:

_-Non , non ne t'inquiète pas , bonne chance. XOXO _

Je regardais ensuite Damon et lui annonça la nouvelle :

-Bon bein comme ça on peut s'en allez ! Je viens te chercher demain à 11 h , soit prête ! me dit il en se penchant vers moi et en m'embrassant la joue.

J'adorais quand il faisait ça ! Bon bein faut que je prépare ma valise, je me levais et sorti du Mistyc grill

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Alors vos impressions ?! Désolé pour ce qui apprécie Stefan, je l'apprécie moi même , mais dans l'histoire c'est le méchant, pardonner moi !

Bon sur ce merci ! Et une petite review ne tue pas ,merci beaucoup !


	4. La maison du lac

Chapitre court , je sais et j'en suis désolé , mais le chapitre 5 sera beaucoup plus long ! Merci à ce qui m'on laisser des reviews,je ne répond pas au reviews pas le temps désolé

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La maison du lac 

Je commençais à sortir d'un long sommeil paisible et tranquille.

Quand je me rendit compte , en regardant l'heure, qu'il était déjà 10 h 20, ça pour être long mon sommeil avait été long, j'avais rendez vous avec Damon a 11 h pour allez

à la maison du lac.

Je me levais donc en 4 ème vitesse pour me doucher , une fois prête (enfin juste doucher) ,je commençais à fouiller dans mon armoire:

-Aller Elena il est déjà 30 ! dis-je tout haut

J'optais pour un haut rouge assez large et un short en jeans puis je laissais mes cheveux détachés et me maquilla très sobrement une fois tous cela fait il était déjà 50,

je fis ma valise en 2 secondes ,c'est le cas de le dire , et descendis en bas où je vis Jeremy, Alaric et ... Damon, il était déjà là !

-Bonjour la marmotte ! me dit mon frère en m'embrassant sur la joue et ensuite partir en courant :

-Salut Alaric ! Tu peut m'expliquer ! dis je en pointant du doigt la direction que mon frère venait de prendre

-Salut 'Léna , il va chez Bonnie . dit-il en se faisant du café

-Et moi ,j'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?! me demanda Damon en m'ouvrant les bras ,ou je courus me réfugiez avec le plus grand des plaisirs .

Pendant qu'il m'embrasser dans le cou Alaric nous interpella :

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre moment "intime" mais vous êtes déjà en retard pour vous installer !

-Et c'est partie !criais-je

On se mit en route ,après avoir embrasser Alaric bien sur !

On arrivait devant la maison que faisait partie de mon enfance ,et je me souvint soudain que la dernière fois que j'étais venue j'étais avec Stefan !

Stop je ne pense plus à lui ,je suis avec Damon maintenant ,c'est tout ce qui compte !

En pensant cela je me rendit compte que j'étais plus proche que jamais de Damon ,est-ce-que je l'aime? Je ne sais pas ,mais j'ai peur de le savoir bientôt

-A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Damon

-Oh !A rien . dis je le sourire au lèvre ,ce séjour promet d'être au en couleur !

* * *

Je sais , c'est court et j'en suis désolé (encore) , je sais je m'excuse beaucoup ,mais bon je préfère être sincère ! Et s'il vous plait laisser un petite review ,ça prend qu'une minute


	5. Le rapprochement

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long ! Bisous ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :Le rapprochement 

J'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire de ma chambre ,quand j'entendis Damon m'appeler d'en bas :

-Elena viens voir !

Je descendis le plus vite possible, non sans avoir fait tomber 1 ou 2 fois et j'arrivais devant l'entrée :

-Il faudrait m'inviter à entrer !

-Oui mais la maison appartient à Jeremy ,moi je peux entrer parce que je suis sur les papiers de la maison mais vue que je suis un vampire je ne peux pas t'inviter à entrer ! raisonnai-je devant lui qui était devenu tout pâle.

-Putain c'est pas vrai! (ndt: je tiens a m'excuser de la grossièreté du personnage )

-Non c'est bon ,je rigole ,allez entre ! riais-je de bon coeur quand à lui il se mit a courir vers moi !

-Tu vas me le payer ! me cria t-il en me mettant sur son épaule comme un sac puis en courant, à vitesse normale ,il me jeta dans le lac qui était de bonne température.

-Non ta pas osez

-Oh ! Que si regarde où tu es, t'es aveugle maintenant !ria t-il

Je sortis du lac à vitesse surhumaine et le poussa du ponton d'ou il se tenait et tomba dans l'eau, mais en tombant il me tira parle tee-shirt .

On se chamailla une bonne heure ainsi puis il commençait à faire froid ,on se décida à rentrer .

Pendant que Damon préparer le dîner ,je me changeais et pris une douche, j'étais en nuisette rouge et avec un peignoir bien chaud mais qu'en j'entendis Damon m'appeler pour le dîner je courus ,pas très normalement je dois le dire.

Arriver en bas il avait son sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer, il me regardait avec du ...désir !

-J'adore cette tenue ,tu devrais t'habiller comme sa plus souvent ! A ces mots je regardais mes habits et je vis que je n'avais pas fermer mon peignoir !

Oh non ,c'est pas vrai ! pensais-je en le refermant .J'étais rouge comme une tomate ,une cerise ,enfin ce que vous voulez ,mais j'étais rouge !

-J'adore quand tu rougis sa te rend sexy ! dit t-il en insistant sur le sexy ,je me rapprocher alors de lui, et lui dit :

-Et ce n'est que le début!

-J'espère bien ! me dit t-il en frôlant mes lèvres , j'étais totalement noyer dans ses yeux océans , j'étais tellement bien ,aucun de nous ne voulais rompre cette étreinte mais il faillait que l'on mange.

Une fois que l'on eu finit de manger , il avait décréter que c'était ma soiré et que je ne devais pas faire la vaisselle ,alors pendant qu'il la faisait j'étais assise sur le comptoir et le regardais faire , en mangeant une tarte au citron .

-Tu cuisine super bien ! dis-je la bouche pleine

-En 160 d'existence ,on apprend quelque truc ! me dit t-il un sourire charmeur au lèvre , j'avais tout d'un coup terriblement envie de me jeter sur lui mais je me retint .

Une fois la vaisselle faite ,il pris lui aussi une part de tarte , j'étais toujours assise sur le comptoir mais lui était entre mes jambes ,j'adorais cette position et apparemment lui aussi !

-Allons monsieur Salvatore ,je pourrais bien vite m'habituer à cela ! dis-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou .

-Je mis suis déjà fait ,miss Gilbert! me murmura t-il à l'oreille tout en m'embrassant dans le cou .

ça me faisait un bien fou! Je décidais, à contre coeur , de mettre fin à cette étreinte .

-Et si on regardait un film ? demandais-je en descendant du comptoir mais en étant toujours coller à lui .

-D'accord mais quoi ?

-Je sais ,il y 'a un film que j'adore ,bon sa m'étonnerais que tu aimes mais bon !

-Ok ,sa me rassure pas , bon qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-C'est ça ! dis-je en lui montrant la pochette du DVD !

-Non ,sérieusement , tu veux regarder ...!

* * *

Je sais c'est nul comme intrigue, je vous avez dit ,il est plus long quand même ? Bon sur ce je vous dit à très bientôt ,je suis sur que vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre ! Bisous (review ,s'il vous plait!) :D !


	6. Tant de dégât causé juste pour un baisé

Bonsoir tous le monde! Et voilà à votre avis ,il se passe quoi dans ce chapitre ? Je pense que sa va vous plaire en tous cas BISOUS à vous ! Une petite review s'il vous plait ! :D merci !

* * *

Chapitre 6: Tant de dégâts causé juste pour un baisé !

Nous étions entrain de regarder "Twilight" ,Damon s'ennuyais à mourir !

J'avais les jambes repliés sur mon ventre et la tête sur son épaule et lui avait son bras dans mon dos et de son autre main il me faisait de légère caresses sur les cuisses ,que je finis par mettre sur ses jambes mais toujours plier et lui continuait ses caresses ,j'étais tellement bien ,il me bercer dans ses bras et je finis par m'endormir .

Je me réveillais doucement, il dormait encore ,je lui caresser la joue tendrement quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Ce n'est pas bien de regarder les gens dormir princesse!dit t-il en ouvrant les yeux .

-Je sais mais quand je suis avec toi ,rien n'est grave . dis-je en me collant mieux contre lui .

J'étais tellement bien contre lui ,j'appréciais la chaleur de son corps d'habitude si froid ,j'ai toujours cette question qui me trotte dans la tête : est-ce-que je l'aime ?

-Elena , oh oh, t'es toujours avec moi !

-Hein ... heu oui !

-Et bein t'es dur a faire sortir de tes pensées toi !

-Oh sa va , on se lève ? demandais-je

-Ouais faut qu'on se nourrisse sinon on va devenir aussi faible que Steffy !

-T'as raison ! murmurais-je en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir écouter la fin de sa phrase .

-Je sais pas comment il fait sa doit être dégueulasse le bambi ! marmonna t-il ce qui me fit éclater de rire .

Il me sourit en me voyant comme sa, mais cette fois il affichait un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourire en coin si charmeur , non un vrai sourire !

-J'adore te voir si heureuse ! me dit t-il en regardant par terre en buvant sa tasse pleine de sang .

-Et moi j'adore te voir avec un vrai sourire sur le visage .

-C'est bête mais ,j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser ! me lança t-il en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois .

Quoi ,il veut m'embrasser !

Sans plus attendre je me jetais sur ses lèvres, il m'entoura la taille et ,moi le cou, c'est lèvres était d'une douceur et d'une fraîcheur incomparable .

Il commença a me titiller avec sa langue et je lui donna bien vite l'accès a ma bouche .

Bientôt je me retrouver plaquer contre le mur où il me souleva par les hanches sans interrompre notre baiser .

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ?! nous demanda une voix que je ne connais que trop bien .

-Stefan ! lâchai-je extrêmement gêné .

-Et bein on s'embrasse sa se voit pas !dis Damon dans l'un de ses sarcasmes dont t-il avait le don .

-Sa je l'ai bien vu merci, mais Elena pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?! demanda Stefan .

-Je ne me suis pas laissé faire , puisque c'est moi qui l'ai embrasser ! lançais-je avec des yeux qui eux aussi lançait des éclairs .

-Alors c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?

-Oui Stefan c'est fini, maintenant va-t'en s'il te plait !

-Non pas avant de lui avoir planter un pieux dans le coeur ! s'écria t-il en se jetant sur Damon qui se retrouver plaquer contre le mur où j'étais il y'a quelque minute .

-Lâche le ! criais-je en essayant de les séparer

Voyant que je n'y arrivais pas je pris un pieux qui se trouvait derrière moi , je m'apprêtais à faire une chose surprenante , mais Stefan reprenait du sang humain alors au grand mots les grand remèdes

Je m'empara du pieu et l'enfonça dans l'estomac de Stefan , qui se mit à crier sous la douleur!

Je regardais alors Damon qui avait l'air d'halluciner face à ce que je venais de faire .

-Il faut se débarrasser de lui ,Damon !

-Oui ... heu oui je m'en occupe !

Il souleva alors Stefan et le jeta dehors sans lui enlever le pieu.

Je le surveiller par la fenêtre quand il enleva le pieu et disparu dans les bois !


	7. Une merveilleuse nuit

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira même si j'en suis presque sur ! à bientôt alors,une petite review s'il vous plait (je suis chiante je sais !)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Une merveilleuse nuit

-Il est parti .dis-je dans un murmure alors que Damon s'approchait de moi et m'entourait la taille .

J'étais dos à son torse ,je me sentais tellement mieux quand il était à coté de moi , je l'aime ,je le sais et ça me rend heureuse à un point inimaginable !

-A quoi tu pense ? me demanda t-il en me resserrant contre lui ,voyant que je ne le repoussais pas !

-A toi ! murmurai-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser .

Notre baiser devint beaucoup plus passionner lorsque il me porta à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au lit où il me posa délicatement ,comme si j'étais un objet fragile qu'il ne faut surtout pas était sur moi et continuer de m'embrasser langoureusement alors que je commençais de défaire sa ceinture ,il m'arrêta :

-Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? me questionna t-il avec un regard emplie de luxure .

-Totalement sur ! dis-je en l'embrassant et en continuant ce que j'avais entreprit de faire .

* * *

Alors que je me réveillais d'une nuit où je n'avais seulement 2 heures , je passais ma main à coté de moi pour constater qu'il n'était plus là !

Je me levais alors encore endormi ,j'entendis avec mon ouïe vampirique qu'il était dans la cuisine.

-Déjà levée ? me demanda t-il en avançant vers moi pour m'embrasser .

-Ouais ,pourquoi tu t'es levé on aurait pu faire une grasse matinée ? questionnai-je

-Non mais attend je détint sur toi ou quoi ?

-Ah!Ah! non sérieusement ?

-Je te préparais un petit déjeuner au lit . dis t-il alors que je le regardais, bouche bée , attendez on parle de Damon là !

-Whaou ! Heu c'est , c'est ...Damon c'est magnifique ! dis-je en observant le petit plateau poser sur le plan de travail .

Il y'avait donc, un petit plateau (logique) un petit bol plein de café, des tartines , et une jolie rose et tout ça très joliment mis ,c'était juste ...Whaou !

-Je sais c'est forcement beau ,c'est moi qui les fait!

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais a cette remarque !

-A ouai ?!

-Ouai ! dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément ,et pendant qu'il me portait pour me mettre sur le comptoir , je perdais mes doigts dans sa chevelure de jais !

Quand il me porta jusqu'au lit mon portable sonna sur la table de chevet :

-C'est qui ça que je lui arrache la tête ! grogna t-il en décrochant sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appeler :

-Allô ! lâcha t-il très méchamment

-_Damon ? pourquoi c'est toi qui répond au téléphone de ma soeur ?_ demanda Jeremy

-Oh ! Attend je te passe ta soeur . dis Damon beaucoup plus calmement .

-Allô ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? demandai-je la peur dans la voix .

_-Il faut que tu vienne ,tout de suite !_

-Heu ... oui , on arrive ! dis-je en raccrochant

Et bien sur Damon ,qui avait tout entendu, finit par cédé quand je lui fit un regard de chien battue .

On se mit en route pour aller chez moi :

-Entrer ! nous dit Jeremy .

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je la voix tremblante alors que je prenais la main de Damon pour me rassurer

-C'est ...!


	8. Le choc

Coucou alors qui est ce qui a un problème et surtout qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, vous allez tous savoir dans ce chapitre je n'en dis pas plus bisous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le choc

-C'est Bonnie ,je ... je sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé ,elle est arrivée ... en sang ,je sais pas ,je suis perdu !

-C'est rien Jer' ,calme toi ! murmurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras

-Bon en attendant elle est où la sorcière ?! demanda Damon qui était rester en retrait jusque là .

-Elle est sur le canapé ... elle n'est ...vous verrez par vous même .

Alors que l'on se dirigé vers le salon ,je sentis Damon me prendre la main et entrelaçait nos doigts comme pour me donner du courage ,j'adore quand il me fait les petites choses que font les "couples", je trouve ça super mignon ,bref je m'égard !

En voyant Bonnie dans cet état ,ce qui rester de mon coeur se serra et je me mit à pleurer en courant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras j'en avait rien à foutre du sang qu'elle avait sur elle tout ce que je voulais c'était ma meilleure auprès de moi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé tu dois bien savoir quelque chose non ? m'écriai-je en me jetant presque sur mon frère et en le secouant de toute mes forces mais Damon vint nous séparer car si j'avais continuer ainsi ,je l'aurais tuer !

-Non je ne sais rien ...je ,elle est arriver comme ça ,pleine de sang et ma dit qu'on l'avais attaquer et ensuite elle c'est évanouie ! dit mon frère dans un sanglot ,je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras ,je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça .

-Au moins on sait que c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça ,mais elle ta dit qui c'était ? Non ne répond pas question inutile ,tu nous l'aurez déjà dit ! dis Damon en regardant le corps de Bonnie sur le canapé ,je m'approchais alors d'elle car mon frère c'était un petit peu calmer ,et c'est la que je vis qu'elle avait une marque de morsure dans le cou ,c'était un vampire qui avait fais ça !

-Damon viens voir s'il te plait ! dis-je alors qu'il s'approchait déjà de moi.

-Sa c'est un vampire pas de doute !dit Damon en se mettant accroupi à côté de Bonnie

-Ça je l'avais bien remarquer Damon ,merci ,mais ce que je veux te demander c'est si elle a du sang de vampire dans les veines ? demandai-je en me mettant moi aussi accroupi .

-Je ne peux pas le savoir seule temps nous le dira ! dit il en me prenant dans ses bras car je me remettait à pleurer ,je ne pouvais pas y croire j'allais peut-être perdre ma meilleure amie ,celle qui ma accompagné dans toutes les épreuves ,dans tous les coups durs qu'il y a eu dans ma maudite vie de chien !C'est un bruit de porte qui me sorti de me rêverie ,Jeremy venait de sortir :

-Mais tu sais si on réfléchi bien ,ce que je fais toujours , Bonnie est une sorcière alors si ça se trouve elle a eu de l'aide de l'autre côté ! a peine eu t'il finit sa phrase que Bonnie se redressa en inspirant profondément .

-Bonnie, tu nous a fait une de ces peurs , je ... j'ai crue t'avoir perdue pour toujours ! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras .

-Je ...je ne me rappelle pas grand chose si c'est ce que tu veux me demander Damon ! dit t-elle en le regardant .

-Vraiment de rien ? demandai-je déterminer a savoir qui avait tuer ma meilleure amie

-Non de ... non ...je ...

-Est ce que tu es un vampire ,ce serait un bon début de savoir ça déjà ?! questionna Damon alors que je lui donner un coup de coude pour lui dire de ne pas la brusquer .

-Je ne sais pas ...je ...

-C'est pas compliquer , soit t'es un vampire soit t'en ai pas un ! lança Damon sur un ton bien trop méchant à mon gout .

-Elle est perdue Damon laisse lui le temps de digéré ! dis-je quand Bonnie nous interrompit dans notre "dispute" .

-Je ne suis pas un vampire !

-Et comment sait tu cela ! lui lança Damon .

-Ce sont les sorcières qui m'ont aidés ! Et je me rappelle qui ma attaqué !

-Qui est ce ? demanda Damon soudain intéresser par la conversation

-C'est Stefan ! nous dit Bonnie en nous regardant un par un .

-Je vais finir par lui arracher la tête ! s'écria Damon

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher ! dis Bonnie

-Attend tu te rappelle comment sa c'est passé ,oui ou non ? demandai-je

-Oui ,je rentrais chez moi j'étais allez à la bibliothèque pour aider Jeremy avec son devoir d'histoire ,je marchais et j'ai sentis une main sur mon épaule ,je me suis retourner et je n'ai vu personne ,alors je me suis mit à courir quand je suis rentrer dans Stefan ,j'étais soulagé de le voir ,j'aurais mieux fait de me méfier !


	9. La famille

Salut je vous poste le chapitre 9, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la longueur (j'avais pas trop le temps) ,j'espère qu'il vous plaira , laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à vous faire des chapitres plus long ! Sur ce bisous :D .

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La famille 

Après avoir déposé Bonnie chez elle on été rentré à la pension ,j'étais extrêmement soulagé que Bonnie ne soit pas un vampire ,elle ne l'aurais pas supporter ,elle se serait laisser mourir sans achever la transition . J'avais peur, tellement peur ,maintenant je suis rassurer et je suis dans les bras de celui que j'aime ,je n'aurais jamais penser dire ça de Damon ,mais maintenant je le dis sans peur ,sans contrainte je l'aime ,je l'aime tellement plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer ,je ...

-A quoi tu pense ? me demanda Damon en me sortant de ma rêverie .

-A nous . répondis-je comme si de rien n'était .

-Et qu'est ce que tu en pense ? me redemanda t-il en resserrant son emprise sur moi comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis en courant .

-Je pense que ... je t'aime ! dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce regard je l'avais déjà vue quelque part ,... Oui quand il m'avait fait sa déclaration ,un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse ,un regard que lui seul me fait et qu'il ne fait qu'à moi .

-Moi aussi ,je t'aime Elena ! me dit il en m'embrassant avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas ,il est tellement mignon quand il me touche avec toute la tendresse du monde ,je pourrais déblatérer des heures sur ce qu'il me fait ressentir mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça !

-Elena ! Oh ,je te parle ! cria t-il en passant ses mains devant mes yeux ,pour me faire redescendre sur terre .

-Pardon j'étais dans mes pensés .

-Ça je l'avais bien remarquer ! dit t-il en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en le suivant du regard .

-T'es plus intéresser par tes pensées que par ce que je te dis ,alors je m'en vais .

-Quoi ... mais non ! revient , s'il te plait ! le suppliai-je en faisant le regard qui le faisait craquer ,et oui moi aussi j'ai un regard auquel il ne peut pas résister ,ce n'est pas le seul à avoir une botte secrète !

-Mmm ... bon d'accord ,mais cette fois tu m'écoute ! lança t-il en venant se rasseoir au près de moi ,j'adore le sentir collé à moi ,je trouve ça rassurant ,je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras musclés .

-Donc je te disais ,que tu allais rejoindre Caroline cette après-midi pou...

-Quoi ,mais je croyais qu'on rester tout les deux ,cette aprèm !

-Laisse moi finir , donc je disais que tu vas avec Caroline pour une journée shopping ,si j'avais été seul à décider je t'aurais gardé pour moi ,mais il te faut une robe pour le mariage de Ric !

Le mariage de Ric ,j'avais complètement oubliée qu'il se mariait avec Meredith dans trois jours !

-T'avais oublié ,pas vrai ? me questionna t-il en voyant ma mine ahurie .

-Complètement ,pfff... je m'en veux de l'avoir zappé comme sa ,et merde !

-Et c'est pas grave ,t'énerve pas ! Tu vas t'acheté une magnifique robe ,pour être la plus belle au mariage et ensuite le soir ,on ...

-Non tais toi, je ne veux pas savoir tu me feras la surprise .dis-je sur un ton sensuelle

-Si tu veux on peut commencer maintenant ,mais ce seras plus une surprise . me dis Damon en me mettant sur ses genoux de façons a ce que je sois à califourchon sur lui .

-Pourquoi pas ! dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément .

Il embrasse si bien ,j'ai crue que j'allais fondre sous ces caresses ,je l'aime ,je l'adore ,je... bref on s'aime !

-Hum ,hum ! quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté de nous .On se stoppa direct, ouff c'est Caroline !

-Bon désolé de vous interrompre mais ,on a des courses à faire Elena !

-Oui ,c'est bon j'arrive ! dis-je en m'enlevant de Damon à contre coeur .

-Bonne journée les filles ! nous dit Damon ,ce comportement soudain si gentil me choqua et apparemment ,Caroline aussi .

-Hmm merci . dis-je en sortant .

On était dans la voiture et aucune de nous deux n'avait encore lançais la conversation ,j'avais peur que Caroline me reproche le fait que je sorte avec Damon, je voyais bien qu'elle mourait (ndt: petit jeu de mots !Lol ,désolé) d'envie de me dire quelque chose ,elle avait les doigts crispés sur le volant ,tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient devenus blanches ,elle se retenez de me sermonner .

-Depuis quand sort tu avec Damon ? me demanda t-elle en décrispant ses doigts du volant ,elle avait du remarquer que je les regardaient .

-Depuis 2 jours ,pourquoi ?

-Oh non ,pour rien ... rien du tout !

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ,je suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien .

-Je ...comment dire ...je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu sorte avec Damon ,voilà ! débita t-elle en continuant de regarder la route .

-Je sais ,mais il est d'une tendresse incomparable quand il est avec moi ,et quand il me regarde je vois dans ses yeux tous l'amour qu'il me porte ,et ...

-Oh ,toi t'es amoureuse ! me dit elle avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille .

-Ouai ,je l'avoue . dis-je en commençant à rougir .

-Lui aussi .

-Je le sais ,il m..

-Ce n'était pas une question ,il est amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour ,Elena ,et ça tous le monde le savait ,sauf ...

-Sauf moi ,oui je sais !

-On est arrivé ,maintenant ,on ne parle plus de garçon ,le centre commercial est une barrière anti-mec compris?

-Oui chef ! riais-je face à ses paroles ,ce qui la fit rire aussi .

Et c'est partie je vais essayer de me trouver une magnifique robe ,simple mais sexy ,deviner pour qui ? je suis sur que vous avez trouvés ! J'adore c'est journée shopping avec Caroline ,on se raconte tous ,sauf le sujet mec vous l'aurez compris,et c'est là que je me rend compte que j'ai un tas d'amis qui compte sur moi autant que je compte sur eux ,c'est là que je me rend compte qu'il y a des gens qui m'aime ,qui me soutienne ,c'est là que je me rend compte que nous sommes pas seulement des amis ,nous sommes une famille !


	10. Une soirée magique

Salut tout le monde je vous mets le chapitre 10 , j'espère qu'il va vous plaire , une petite review en passant ! Sur ce Bisous ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 10: Une soirée magique 

On était toujours entrain de faire du shopping et je commençais à en avoir marre parce qu'avec Caroline rien n'est pris à la légère ,elle veut que tous soit parfait ,j'ai beau lui dire que je veux une robe simple et sexy mais elle veut tout sauf du simple ,je n'arrivais pas à la faire changer d'avis ,alors j'ai capitulée :

-Bon ,ok c'est bon on prend celle là ! dis-je en la pointant du doigt

-Yes ! s'écria Caroline .

C'est vrai que la robe était magnifique ,c'était une robe à bustier blanche (comme pour toute les demoiselle d'honneur) ,elle avait des espèces de froufrou qui me retomber au dessus des chevilles ,elle était vraiment très belle !

-A je vois que tu l'adore cette robe ,n'est ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant

-C'est vrai elle est vraiment magnifique !

-Et bien prend la ,qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Je ne sais pas ,je ...

-Je ... rien du tout ,tu la prend et puis c'est tout !

-Très bien ! dis-je dans un soupir ,je n'allais pas me disputer avec Caroline juste pour une robe ,mais c'est surtout que j'étais plus que fatiguée .

En sortant je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais ,ça me faisait le plus grand bien ,j'avais tellement envie de voir Damon ,même si on était qu'à deux pièces d'inter val il me manquait, je sais c'est bizarre .

On était dans la voiture de Caro ,elle parlait ,parlait ,mais je ne l'écoutais même pas ,je ne pensais qu'à Damon ,à ses yeux bleus océan ,à ses pommettes ,à ses lèvres ,oh oui ses lèvres j'ai tellement envie de les embrassaient .

-Et il me regarde et me dit que il ne le laissera jamais en paix ,j'avais tellement peur ,c'était horrible et ,oh on est arrivés ,je te laisse ! dit elle pendant que je descendais ,je lui fit des signes de la main et puis j'entrais dans la maison .

En entrant dans la maison je n'entendis aucun bruit alors je décidais de l'appeler :

-Damon ! criai-je ,aucune réaction .

-Damon ! m'écriai-je encore une fois ,et cette fois il me répondit :

-Dans le jardin, princesse !

Dans le jardin ? mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans le jardin ! je m'y rendit en fronçant les sourcils . En sortant je découvris ... une table ,avec des assiettes et des chandelles ,il avait cuisiner et fait tous cela pour moi ! Je n'en revenais pas ,j'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds ,je n'arrivais pas à y croire :

-Alors ça te plait ,ma chérie ? dit-il en me caressant la joue .

Au mots : ma chérie ,mon cerveau tilta ! Il ne m'avait jamais appeler autrement que "princesse" et à cette pensée je me mit à sourire bêtement ,j'adorais quand il m'appeler comme ça ,et encore plus maintenant qu'il m'appelle "ma chérie" .

-Oui c'est vraiment super, merci Damon ,merci beaucoup ,si tu savais comme je t'aime toi ! dis-je en l'attirant contre moi pour l'embrasser ,ce goût ,cette fraîcheur m'avais tellement manquer ,en faite il m'avait manquer !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ,princesse ! dit-il contre mes lèvres ,j'adore l'entendre le dire !

-Bon on mange ! dis-je en désignant la table .

-Oui et je suis sur que tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai fait à manger et surtout ,dit il en se penchant jusqu'à mon oreille, ce que l'on fera après manger . dit-il en me touchant les hanches .

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dis-je en me dirigeant vers la table .

On mangeait et je riais à chacune de ses blagues ,le repas ce passait tellement bien que je me serrais crue dans un rêves .

A la fin du repas ,on débarrassa la table ,enfin il débarrassa puisqu'il ne voulais pas que je touche a la vaisselle ,une fois qu'il eu finit ,on alla s'asseoir sur le canapé:

-Tu ma manquer toute la journée ,tu sais ! lui dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui ,dans la même position que l'on s'était quitter .

-Toi aussi ,et tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire la maintenant ? me demanda t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou .

-Non ,enfin si ,heu je ... j'ai une petite idée . répondis-je totalement embrouiller

-Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

-Allez tais toi et embrasse moi ! dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément et alors qu'il nous montez dans la chambre à vitesse vampirique ,on entendit tous les deux clairement la porte s'ouvrir :

-Ta écou...

-Chut ! me coupa t-il en s'écartant de moi pour aller voir .

Je décidais de le suivre après tout je suis un vampire ,je sais me défendre !

-Encore toi ! s'exclama Damon ,je descendis les escaliers à vitesse grand V et je les vis sur le point de ce jeté l'un sur l'autre :

-STOP ! criais-je de toute mes forces ,ce qui leur fit tourner la tête vers moi .

-Elena ,remonte s'il te plait ! me dit Damon .

-Hors de question ! m'écriais-je en prenant le pieu le plus proche pour le planter dans l'estomac de Stefan .

-Et v'là le travail ! maintenant descend le dans la cave et après on continue ce qu'on était entrain de faire ,ça te vas ?

-Parfaitement ! dit-il en traînant Stefan vers les escalier qui mène à la cave

Pendant ce temps je l'attendais patiemment assise sur le lit ,je l'entendis remonter 2 minutes après ,il rentra dans la chambre et il ... se coucha !

-Attend mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! demandais-je en le regardant

-Stefan est en bas ,on va éviter de lui faire ça ! dit-il en me tournant le dos .

-Il y'a 2 jours ça ne t'aurais pas dérangeais ! m'exclamais-je en le secouant

-Oui mais maintenant ça me dérange ! s'écria t'il en se retournant et en me plaquant contre le lit ,il était au dessus de moi et me regardait d'un regard menaçant ,je ne l'avais jamais vu me regarder ainsi , soudain il changea d'aspect et son regard changea lui aussi ,il devin plus tendre et me lâcha :

-Damon ,je t'en supplie embrasse moi ! le suppliai-je en lui faisant le regard le plus tendre possible ,soudain ,il se pencha doucement vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes ,le baiser devin plus passionner quand il m'enleva mon tee-shirt

-Je t'aime Damon !

-Je t'aime aussi Elena !


	11. Le mariage

**Salut, je voulais vous dire merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et aussi dire que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long et surtout que je suis désolé pour le retard ,sur ce Gros bisous !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Le mariage

J'étais dans mon ancienne salle de bain ,dans mon ancienne maison en train de pensé a mon ancienne vie quand Meredith m'interpella pour la coiffer ,et oui Alaric va se marier, je suis tellement contente pour lui ,on ne peut pas dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance en amour ,tout d'abord sa femme, qui se trouvait être ma mère ,qui se fait transformer en vampire par Damon ensuite Jenna, ma tante, qui se fait elle aussi transformer mais par Klaus et ensuite il la pensant à tous cela les larmes me montait aux yeux, elle me manquait tellement .

-Elena ,tu es sure que sa va ,on dirait que tu vas pleurer. me demanda Meredith en posant sa main sur mon bras .

-Oui ,oui ne t'inquiète pas ,aller je vais te faire une magnifique coiffure .

Pendant que je coiffais Meredith ,j'entendis Damon et Alaric parlait en bas dans la cuisine ,ils étaient en pleine discussion sur ce mariage tant attendu par beaucoup de monde ,Damon disait que le mariage était comme rester piégé ,comme une forme d'esclavage en faite ,en entendent cela je me mit à pouffer de rire .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Meredith en me regardant dans le miroir

-Oh rien c'est juste Damon qui parle du mariage avec Alaric ,il dit que pour lui le mariage est une forme d'esclavage .

-C'est du Damon tout craché ! mais en tous cas si tu veut te marier se sera pas pour tout de suite apparemment ! rajouta t-elle alors que je fis une légère grimace.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à me marier ,et encore moins avec Damon ,j'avoue que cette idée me plairait.

-Les filles ,je peux renter ? nous demanda Damon en poussant légèrement la porte .

-Oui ,oui bien sur ! lui dit Meredith .

-Je suis désolé j'ai pas pu résister à voir la robe ! Whaou t'es magnifique ,Alaric à beaucoup de chance ! s'écria Damon pendant que Meredith tourné sur elle même pour lui montrer la robe .

-Bon on descend ,tu vas éviter d'être en retard à ton propre mariage . lança t-il en se retournant ,attendez ,il me fait la gueule ou quoi !

-J'ai de la chance !

-Pourquoi sa ? demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux .

-Parce que j'ai deux magnifique femme accrocher à mes bras . A enfin un compliment ,même si il s'adresser aussi à Meredith . C'est vrai qu'elle était accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage .

-Pourquoi j'entend du bruit dans le jardin ? nous questionna Meredith

-Parce que on ne pouvait pas allez à l'église ,elle à été détruite ,donc on a décider de faire le mariage dans le jardin . expliqua Damon .

-Tu nous en veut pas ? demandai-je de peur qu'elle nous reproche quelque chose .

-Non ce sera même beaucoup mieux, ce sera plus intime .

-Ta raison ,je vous laisse ! dis-je en commençant à m'éloigné .

-Non attend Elena ! Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'amène à l'autel .

-Heu... oui d'accord ...mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que Alaric ta considère comme sa fille et j'aimerais que tu fasses comme t'elle ,sa te gène ?

-Non ,non pas du tout ,dis-je les larmes aux yeux , c'est trop gentil .

-Et pleure pas ma chérie ! me dit Damon en me prenant dans ses bras .

-Bon ,je voudrais pas vous interrompre mais tout le monde vous attend ! nous dit Jeremy .

-Allez ,on y va . Damon suivit Jeremy et ensuite tous se passa extrêmement vite ,j'ai accompagné Meredith à l'autel ,Alaric lui a passé la bague au doigt comme on dit ,ils ont partagé leurs voeux ,et je me suis mis à pleurer comme une madeleine, c'est vrai quoi, mon papa spirituel était entrain de se marier ! Il ma serrer contre lui et mes pleures on redoubler ,il me faisait penser à mon père ,il me manque tellement si vous saviez comme c'est dur de perdre ses deux parents en même temps .

-Sa va allez 'Lena ? me demanda Ric .

-Oui ,oui ne t'inquiète pas ,allez tous le monde t'attend pour les photos .

-Je préfère rester avec toi si tu te sens mal plutôt que d'allez faire des photos .C'est mots mon énormément touché !

-C'est bon ,vas y ! le rassurai-je

-Ok ! j'y vais , alors qui veut prendre le roi de la fête ! cria t-il en allant vers le photographe

-Sa va Elena ? me demanda une voix dans mon dos ,une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! questionnai-je en me retournant

-J'ai été inviter au mariage et j'en profite pour m'excuser ,'Lena pardonne moi !me supplia t-il ,non mais il croit que c'est si facile que ça !

-Non mais tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement, ta voulus tué ton frère juste parce qu'il ma embrasser ,mais lui il a supporter nos petit mamours pendant 2 ans ,2 ans et il n'a pas essayer de te tuer que je sache ! Alors maintenant déguerpi ,dégage , hors de ma vue avant que mon poing parte tout seul ! criai-je alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous !

-Elena s'il te plait écou...

-Elle ta demander de partir ! le coupa Damon ,je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules et je me détendis tout de suite.

Il partis sans se retourner ,ce qui ne me gêna pas le moins du monde .

-C'est bon c'est finit . me dit Damon en me prenant dans ses bras et ce n'est que là que j'ai remarquer que je pleurais ,mais pourquoi ,va savoir !

-Bon allez , j'arrête de pleurer et on y va !

On était dans la salle des fêtes ,et beaucoup de monde dansé, parlé et félicité les jeunes mariés ,ils allaient tellement bien ensemble que c'était presque une évidence.

-Alors les jeunes mariés ,sa fait quoi d'être ...bein mariés !pouffa Damon

-C'est magique ! dit Meredith en me regardant avec un sourire complice auquel je répondis .

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ! nous demanda Ric

-Oh rien ! dis-je en souriant encore plus .

-On vas dansé mon amour ? demanda Alaric a l'adresse de Meredith .

-Oui pourquoi pas ! dit elle avec un magnifique et grand sourire

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?me questionna Damon .

-Non merci ,sa va ! répondis-je extrêmement déçue qu'il ne m'invite pas à danser .

-Attend Elena, où tu vas ? me demanda t-il en me retenant par le bras .

-Nulle part ! répliquai-je sur un ton très dur .Je me dégageais mais il se mit devant moi:

-'Lena ,tu veux danser ? dit-il comme s'il avait lue dans mes pensées

-Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à te dire non ? dis-je en me remettant à sourire de plus belle .

Pendant que l'on dansé j'étais juste au paradis ! C'était tellement...tellement...indescriptible ,j'étais sur un petit nuage .

-Je t'aime ! lança Damon

-Je t'aime aussi !répondis-je aussitôt

-Vous êtes trop mignon ,tout les deux !dit Caroline en s'avançant vers nous pendant qu'on quitter la piste de danse .

-Whaou ! t'es magnifique Caro!dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

-Et bein toi alors ! je suis trop douée pour trouver des fringues décidément !

-Sa on le savait tous Caroline ! riais-je

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de ce mariages ,j'ai bien réussi mon cou ,non ? me demanda Caroline .

-Trop c'est magnifique ! dis-je en regardant autour de moi .

-bon ! c'est pas tout mais nous il faut qu'on rentre ! lança Damon

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je en aillant quand même un peu peur de la réponse .

-Je t'expliquerais !

On venait de rentrer à la pension quand Stefan arriva devant nous .

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ,lui ?! m'écriai-je

-Je suis venue pour retenter de m'excuser .

-Tu étais au courant ,c'est pour sa qu'on est rentrer !m'exclamai-je en m'adressant à Damon .

-Oui essaye de l'écouter ,même si au début j'étais pas pour ,il a su trouver les mots pour se faire pardonner .m'expliqua t-il

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait ,met toi sa dans le crâne et casse toi !criai-je !

-Elena ,écoute ce qu'il doit te dire !

-NON !

A ces mots je montais, à vitesse vampirique, dans la chambre et me mit à pleurer ,je suis méchante avec lui je le sais ,mais je ne peux plus le regarder en face sans me dire qu'il ma abandonner ,qu'il a essayer de tuer son frère, l'homme que j'aime ,qu'il a ensuite tenter de le tuer une deuxième fois et je trouve ça pitoyable de se réduire à la violence !

-Elena tu aurais pu l'écouter !me sermonna Damon

-Je ne peux plus l'écouter ,je ne veux plus !

-Bon allez arrête de pleurer ,demain est un autre jour ,viens là !dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras où je m'endormit paisiblement ,il avait raison ,demain est un autre jour ,mais ce jour est il mieux que celui d'hier ! Ça m'étonnerais !


	12. L'explication et la surprise

**Bonjour tous le monde je vous mets le chapitre en coup de vent je pars en vacance et je ne reviens que jeudi alors merci d'être patient je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi mais quand même ,non je déconne ,c'est dans ce chapitre que vous aller comprendre comment Stefan ce fait pardonner et vous aller découvrir une autre personne qui va faire son apparition ! Sur ce BIG BISOUS à vous et à la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :L'explication et la surprise

Je me réveillais, dans les bras de Damon qui dormait toujours ,il étais si beau avec ses cheveux ébouriffés ,son air si apaisé ,j'avais juste envie de lui caresser tendrement la joue ,de l'embrasser tout doucement pour sentir ses lèvres fraîches contre les miennes ,mais je me retenais de peur de le réveiller et qu'il s'énerve parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa grasse matinée ,alors je décidais de me lever ,en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'enfilais une chemise de Damon et descendis en bas .

En arrivant en bas je vis Stefan endormit sur le canapé ,tout d'abord j'aurais voulu le mettre dehors mais je me retint ,voulant vraiment ,tout d'un coup, entendre ses explications ,en attendant que les deux frères se réveillent je partis dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner tout en me posant toujours la même question depuis hier soir : comment Damon a t-il fait pour pardonner à Stefan ?

Soudain ,j'entendis du bruit venant du salon :

-Stefan ,c'est toi ? demandais-je très froidement .

-Oui ,c'est moi ! répondit t-il en entrant dans la cuisine .

-Je voulais te demander ,comment sa se fait que Damon t'ai pardonner ,parce que c'est Damon quand même !

-Sa remonte à 4 jours ,tu te rappelle quand tu m'as planté le pieu da...

-Oui ,viens en au faite ! le coupais-je encore une fois très froidement .

**Flash-back:**

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de venir ici alors que tu c'est très bien qu'elle ne veux plus te voir ! dis Damon en regardant Stefan avec le regard le plus meurtrier ,qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

-Je voulais juste me faire pardonner ,je t'en supplie écoute moi .dit-il très doucement à cause de la douleur .

-Ok ,je t'écoute mais juste parce que t'es mon petit frère et que j'ai une dette envers toi !

-Comme tu le dit ,je suis ton petit frère et tu as une dette envers moi et je n'ai jamais voulu sa pour elle ,jamais ,je l'aime Damon et je l'aimerais toujours ,mais si elle est heureuse avec toi ,je ne ferait plus rien ,je te le promet mais je veux juste que tu me pardonne ,parce que je crois que si tu ne me pardonne pas je ne m'en remettrais jamais ,tu es mon grand frère et ... je ... je t'aime Damon ,tu es mon grand frère et malgré nos querelles tu le seras toujours .

-Je te pardonne ,bro, pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu !rit t-il tout de même très émue par sa déclaration et juste avant de fermé la porte de la cave, il dit : Et je t'aime aussi ,bro !

**Fin du**** flash-back:**

-Je ...c'est...Stefan ,je ...je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire sa à Damon ! dis-je extrêmement émue .

-Je sais mais quand on était humain ,avec Damon on se disait souvent qu'on s'aimait et j'avoue que sa me manque !

-Heu...la je sais plus quoi dire ! dis-je gêner ,de ne pas pouvoir sortir les trois mots qu'il attendait .

-Je sais pas non plus ! dit t-il surement gêner lui aussi .

-Je ...je te pardonne ,Stefan ! en sortant ces mots Stefan me regarda avec une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux ,comme si on lui enlever un gros poids des épaules .

-Merci ,Elena et ...je m'en vais ,j'attendais juste que tu me pardonne pour ça !Il me dit sa comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me mette à pleurer ou un truc dans le genre, mais au lieu de sa je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Bon voyage ! j'étais heureuse pour lui qu'il parte ,qu'il prenne son envol enfin bref ,qu'il passe à autre chose .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Damon en arrivant dans la cuisine

-Stefan ma annoncer qu'il partait et je lui ai pardonner . annonçais-je comme si de rien n'étais ,la journée promettais d'être haute en couleur ,pas que je sois contente qu'il parte ,non ,mais je suis contente qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il m'oublie .

* * *

J'étais au Mystic Grill en train de préparer la fête de ce soir avec Caroline ,c'était une fête tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal ,juste pour s'amuser et j'avoue avoir hâte d'y être ,j'avais hâte de me faire belle pour Damon !

-Alors Stefan est partie ? demanda Caroline ,je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pose la question si elle connait déjà la réponse .

-Oui .

-Et sa te fais ni chaud ,ni froid ?

-Oui.

-Oookkk,dit-elle en insistant sur le "k" ,bon récapitulons ,Matt à les boissons, Tyler sera le dj ,Bonnie accueillera les inviter ,héé bein c'est bon ,on a tout !

-Ouais ,on a plus qu'à accrocher la banderole ,tu m'aide ? lui demandai-je ,elle s'exécuta et on pris le chemin de ma maison pour aller se préparer .

-Alors je met laquelle ? nous demanda Caroline ,Bonnie et moi avions déjà choisie nos tenus :

-Moi je dis la noire ! dis-je

-Ouais ,moi aussi ! répéta Bonnie ,la robe était à bustier et arriver à mi-cuisse ,celle de Bonnie était rouge à brettelle et arrivait au genoux ,quand à la mienne elle était noire elle aussi à brettelle et elle avait une ouverture dans le dos .

-Bon je vais m'habiller ! cria Caro en entrant dans ma salle de bain . Pendant que je me coiffait ,Bonnie se maquillait et Caroline s'habillait et ensuite on échanger ,logique !

-Alors ,vous êtes prêtes les filles ? nous demanda Caro .

-Ouais ,on peut y'aller ! dis-je

On était dans la voiture en direction du Grill puisque les garçon nous attendez là-bas ,je ne vous dis pas avec qui je suis ,vous avez du le deviner ,non ? Caroline est avec Tyler et Bonnie avec Jeremy et perso je les trouves trop mignon ensemble !

-Alors les filles ,vous ... Wahou ,vous êtes magnifique ! Ouais c'est ça ,y'a pas d'autre mots !nous complimenta Ty'

-T'es pas mal non plus ! lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras .

-Et évite de dragué mon mec quand je suis là et surtout quand le tien et là aussi ! me dis Caroline en regardant derrière moi ,je comprit donc qu'il là .

-Bonjour princesse .me dit-il dans l'oreille ,sans pour autant que je me retourne ,même si j'avais envie de lui sautait dessus ,et en plus il m'embrasse ,il paît rien pour attendre !

-Salut toi ! dis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser chastement et ensuite partir au bar pour laisser mon Damon complètement frustrer .

-Et tu le laisse en plan ,comme ça ,tu sais qu'il va se venger ! me dis Jeremy

-Oui et c'est le but ,parce que je ve... pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ,t'es mon p'tit frère !

-C'est vrai que c'est dégueu!

-Oh hé ! t'es mal placé pour dire ça ! m'exclamai-je en le regardant

-C'est vrai ,et ,oh j'te laisse, bonne chance !s'écria t-il en partant en courant

-Quoi ,mais Jere...

-Alors comme ça tu m'abandonne ? me demanda Damon en se plaçant dans mon dos et en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches !Si il enlève pas ses mains de là, je me retourne et je lui saute dessus !

-Non ,heu...enfin ,non !

-Rappelle moi quand tu pourras aligné trois mots .Et il partit en coups de vent ,aussi vite qu'il était apparu ,_je vais le TUER !_ me dit une petite voie dans ma tête .

J'étais en train de danser avec Caroline sur la piste de danse quand je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches ,encore une fois :

-Avoue que tu aimes quand je me colle à toi !

-Je ne te ferrais pas cette honneur !crachai-je beaucoup plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu .

-Et sa va pas la peine de t'énerver .s'exclama t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi même pour que je me retrouve face à lui .

-Désolé ,c'est juste que je suis trou...

-Tu es quoi ? me demanda t-il sur un ton ironique ,il s'avait ce que je voulais dire ,je vous jure je vais LE TUER !

-Tu le sais très bien !lançais-je en me détachant de lui ,il me soul des fois c'est dingue !

-Et c'est bon 'Léna calme toi ,allez viens .dit-il en se dressant devant moi ,mais je le repoussait !

-Je suis désolé Elena ! lâcha t-il d'un ton sérieux ,attendez on rembobine !Désolé pour quoi !

-Pourquoi ?

-D'être aussi con avec toi .il me dit sa en me regardant avec un regard si ...tendre que sa en devenait presque bizarre .

-C'est pas grave Damon ,je te pardonne ,gnagnagni gnagnagna !s'exclama une voix derrière moi ,je me retourner vivement et dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je suis venue voir mon cher Stefan ,mais apparemment il est partie ,quel dommage !

-Maintenant que t'as vu qu'il était plus là tu peut dégager ! cria Damon

-Hmm non ,je préfère rester là ,a plus tard ,mon couple préféré !

-Non mais j'y crois pas ,elle va nous faire chier longtemps celle-là !s'écria Damon

-J'en ai bien peur .Déclara Caroline qui avait assister à toute la scène avec Tyler, Jeremy et Bonnie

-Et bein on est dans la merde ! lâcha Tyler .

Ça c'est le cas de le dire !


	13. Barbie Klaus

**Hey! Salut mes chères lectrices (lecteurs) désolé c'est un petit chapitre de transition le suivant devrait être plus long ,donc ici vous allez découvrir qui est la personne qui débarque et vous allez voir qu'elle (et ouais ,au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas comprit c'est une fille) va tout faire pour retrouver Stefan et le faire revenir à Mystic Falls au plus grand malheur d'Elena ,voyer par vous même ...**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Barbie Kaus

-Quoi ,mais ...non, c'est pas vrai !

-Si et c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la gueule ! insista Caroline .

On se faisait un après-midi entre fille, mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas venir alors j'étais toute seule avec Car' et on en était venue à aborder le sujet :"mec" . Et malheureusement pour moi ,Damon me faisait la gueule et je viens d'apprendre que c'était parce que je l'avais allumer et qu'ensuite je mettais énerver contre lui parce qu'il m'allumer aussi ,autant dire que je suis dans la merde ! Et en plus avec Rebekah qui vient de débarquer ,je suis doublement dans la merde .

-Bon peut importe j'ai juste à me balader en petite tenue devant lui et c'est bon je suis pardonner . dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil .

-C'est pas faut ,et pour la blondasse à extension ,on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais strictement rien ! répondis-je ," la blondasse à extension " c'était le surnom que Caro avait donné à Rebekah .

-Bon ,on est dans la merde !

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de me dire !

Au même moment la porte de la pension s'ouvrit sur Damon :

-Salut Blondie !

-Hey , salut Damon .

-Elena . C'est comme ça que Damon me saluer maintenant ,même le matin et ça fait deux jours que sa dure ,je vais exploser !

-Damon ,il faut qu'on parle ,s'il te plait . dis-je très doucement, mais de toute façon je savais qu'il m'avait écouter mais à ma grande surprise il ...ne se retourna même pas ! Je vais lui latter la tronche à coup de pied ,tu vas voir !

-Bon je vous laisse ,à demain Elena . Et sur ce ,elle parti ,je pris une grande bouffée d'air et monta à l'étage pour parler à Damon ,mais si il fait le con je vous jure que je vais perdre mon sang froid !

J'entrais dans la chambre et vit qu'il était sous la douche .A cette heure la! Bizarre ,enfin peut importe ,je sais ce que je vais faire .

J'entrais donc dans la salle de bain et le vit sous la douche la peau ruisselante d'eau sur ce corps par... STOP ! arrête de le reluquer ! Je mit donc mon plan à exécution .

Je commençais à me déshabiller ,j'enlevais doucement mon tee-shirt ,je savais qu'il me regardait ,quand j'eu enfin enlevait mon tee-shirt je m'attaquais à mon short ,et une fois que je fus en sous-vêtement ,je regardais son reflet dans le miroir ,on aurait dit qu'il allait me sautait dessus tellement je lisais du désir dans ses yeux .

-Tu vas encore m'allumer et m'engueulait juste après ?! me questionna t-il très méchamment ,toute trace de désir était disparu .

-Non je suis venue m'excuser et aussi prendre une douche . Je sais c'est l'excuse bidon ,mais il m'en fallait bien une, non ?

-Et tu viens prendre ta douche juste quand moi je prend la mienne ? me demanda t-il sur un ton ironique, mais je le pris très au sérieux .

-Ba oui ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait la prendre ensemble mais si tu veux pas ,je m'en vais ,y'a aucun pro...

-Non ...heu ..je ,non y'a aucun problème !s'exclama t-il ,YES j'avais déstabiliser Damon ,vous vous rendez compte .

-OK ,alors fait moi une petite place . Je retirais doucement mon soutient gorge et ma culotte puis je me glissais sous la douche avec lui ,j'avais raison ,une petite tenue et les mots qu'il faut et Damon est tout à vous .

-Hmm ,tu sens bon . Me dit il mettant ses mains au creux de mes reins et en parsemant mon cou de baiser brûlant ,lui aussi savait me déstabiliser ! Dieu que je l'aime !

-Toi aussi et je voulais te demander pardon ...pour ce que j'ai fait ,je sais que c'est ma...

-Tu te seras fait pardonner tous ce que tu ma fait qu'en tu m'auras embrasser ! me coupa t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux ,sauf que moi je regardais ses lèvres ,je veux les sentir sur les miennes ,et ensuite partout sur mon corps !

Et donc sans attendre une seconde de plus je me jetais presque sur ces lèvres qui ne m'avait pas embrasser une seule fois en deux jours ! Wahou ,je suis au paradis !

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Je suis en ce moment dans la cuisine de la pension assise sur le plan de travail ,pendant que Damon me faisait des pancakes ,j'étais dans sa chemise ,elle sentait tellement bon !

-Alors t'en veut ? me demanda Damon et au même moment on entendit distinctement la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva :

-Y'a quelqu'un ,houhou ,est ce que mon couple préféré est là ?

-Dégage ,Rebekah on veut pas de toi i... ma phrase resta en suspend quand je sortit de la cuisine et que je vis Stefan à ses côtés .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je beaucoup plus gentiment .

-Je suis revenue pour être avec Bex ,et on va habiter ici . Non mais je veux bien être gentille mais y'a des limites ,ils se croient dans un hôtel ou quoi ?

-Hors de question que tu vienne habiter ici tant que tu traînera Barbie Klaus avec toi ! s'exclama Damon ,comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés .

-Haa ,mon bon vieux Damon !

-Avant de parler de vieux ,tu ferais bien de te regarder ! s'écria Damon ,je réprimer un fou rire qui ne demander qu'à sortir ,à la place je pouffais ,ce qui me valu un regard noir de la part de "Bex" !

-Bon en attendant nous on monte ! s'exclama "la blondasse à extension" en entraînant Stefan dans sa chambre, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire là-dedans ,BEURK maintenant j'ai la nausée !

-On est dans la merde ! me chuchota Damon en m'enlaçant la taille ,je me laissée aller contre lui ,pendant qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou .

-Et au pire ,on s'en fout s'ils nous écoute ! murmurai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face .

-Je t'aime toi ,tu sais ? me susurra Damon ,alors que je lui faisait un grand sourire on entendit une voix qui venait de l'étage :

-Arrêter je vais vomir ! Et ouai encore la blondasse .

-LA FERME ! cria t-on Damon et moi .

-Bon passons au chose sérieuse ! dit Damon en me soulevant par les hanches et en me portant dans notre chambre (et oui j'ai bien dit notre chambre ,j'ai décider de déménager mais on y reviendra plus tard) et tous cela en moins d'une seconde et demi .

-Arrête ,Damon ,non...mais arrête ! riais-je ,il me chatouillait partout ,c'était insupportable mais aussi tellement agréable que je ne lui en voulait pas .

-Non j'arrêterais pas !dit il d'un ton ironique

-Je t'en supplie ,non arrête !

-Puisque tu le demande si gentiment . Il s'arrêta ,enfin, j'étais en dessous de lui sur le lit ,j'étais bien mais je voulais pimenter un peu le truc ,alors en une fraction de seconde je me retrouver sur lui ,en position dominante .

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? me demanda t-il avec un regard emplie de luxure .

-Hmm pourquoi pas ?! et à ces mots il me retourna en m'embrassant passionnément et alors qu'il m'enlevais mes vêtement quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais la personne en question n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra directement ,j'étais donc nue devant Stefan ,YOUPI !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! questionna Damon en me cachant sous le drap ,même si Stefan m'avait déjà vue nue ,je préférerais que ça n'arrive plus .

-Je suis venue t'emprunter une chemise ,mais apparemment je dérange. sourit il visiblement gêner ,mais avec moi ça prend pas :

-Tu nous avais entendu ,non ? Joue pas l'innocent non plus ,avec moi sa marche pas ,enfin plus .lançais-je méchamment

-Désolé ,je repasserais plus tard .

-Ouais, beaucoup plus tard ! s'écria Damon avant que Stefan ne ferme la porte ,je sens que je vais apprécier ce qui va suivre ! En faite Caroline avait raison on passe notre vie au lit !Mais ce soir on a rendez-vous chez (bientôt) mon ancien chez moi ,pour que Jer' et Bonnie nous annonce une bonne nouvelle que je sais déjà !

* * *

On était chez Bonnie ,j'étais assise sur le canapé entre Caro et Damon et en face de nous se tenait Tyler ,Jeremy et Bonnie ,mais ce qui me préoccupais le plus c'était la main de Damon sur ma cuisse ,mon dieu ,je vais lui sautais dessus s'il ne l'enlève pas dans les cinq seconde qui suive :

-Donc ,c'est Bonnie qui pris la parole pour nous annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle que Caro et moi savions déjà ,si on vous à réunis tous ici c'est pour vous annoncer que ...!

* * *

**Je sais vous vous attendiez à me voir seulement jeudi mais j'ai réussi à trouver une connexion wifi gratuite ,alors j'ai sauter sur l'occasion sur ce ,bonne fin de vacances à tous ! Petite review en passant ,dîtes moi ,à votre avis c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ? Bisous .**


	14. Polichinelle dans l'tiroir

**Salut tous le monde ,alors content de ****me revoir ? Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir qu'elle est la grande et merveilleuse nouvelle et aussi comment Elena et Damon vont faire pour emmerder un maximum Rebekah et Stefan ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus a vous de lire ...**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :Polichinelle dans l'tiroir

-Si on vous a tous réunis ici c'est pour vous annoncer que ...je suis enceinte ! s'écria Bonnie

Tous les mecs la regardés comme si c'étais un phénomène de foire tout droit sortis d'un cirque ,mais moi et Caroline lui avons sauté au cou ,pour faire genre : "non ,on le savait pas ! Tu aurais pu nous l'dire !" Même si en faite on le savait déjà depuis trois semaine , je vais être TATA ,youpiiii ...

-Et bein tu fais fort p'tit Gilbert ,un polichinelle dans l'tiroir, déjà, et bein bonne chance !s'exclama Damon ,un peut abasourdi par la nouvelle .

-Ferme la ,Damon ! dit Caroline sur un ton qui se voulais exaspérant ,mais elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose .

-Et moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer ! dis-je en me levant .

-Non toi aussi t'es enceinte ? Et bein bravo Damon ! s'écria Ty en me coupant la parole .

-Quoi t'es enceinte ? Non c'est pas possible ! cria Damon en se levant d'un bon pour me faire face .

-Non...non arrêter ,j'suis pas enceinte !

-Ouff merci mon dieu !

-Pourquoi ? sa te gênerais que je le sois ?! m'écriais-je ,en colère après lui !

-Hoouu ,t'es dans la merde Damon ! murmura Tyler ,puisqu'il savait qu'on allait écouter .

-Mais non sa me gênerais pas ,mais c'est juste que c'est pas possible ! Allez ,annonce leur et ...et oublie ce que je viens de dire ...allez !

-Ouais ,bon je voulais vous dire que je ...enfin on ,puisque qu'avec Damon on a décider que je déménager ! Je vais habiter à la pension ,comme sa Jeremy et Bonnie pourront avoir la maison pour eux tous seul ,enfin eux et leur bébé !

-QUOI ! s'écrièrent Caroline et Bonnie en même temps ,mais tu nous l'avez pas dit !

-Non je voulais vous faire la surprise .dis-je en me rasseyant .

-Mouais ! souffla Caroline , moi je dis que tu aurais pu nous le dire à nous ,Bonnie nous a bien dit qu'elle étais enceinte !

-Quoi ,attend ,elle elle le savait et pas moi ,je suis le père quand même ! s'exclama Jeremy .

-Bon STOP ! On se tait ,c'est vrai elle aurait pu te le dire mais elle la pas fait ,sa ta pas tuer ,non ? dis-je en m'adressant à mon frère ,la preuve t'es toujours là ,ensuite je vous l'ai pas dit parce que sa c'est décider hier !

-ok ,ok t'énerve pas ,Elena ! me chuchota Caroline

-Bon ,on mange quoi ? demanda Jer'

-Mais c'est pas vrai tu pense qu'à bouffée ! Comme quand on été petit ! riais-je de bon coeur ,tous le monde me suivie dans cette bonne humeur ,ça va être une bonne soirée ,mais l'inconvénient,si je déménage c'est que "la blondasse à extension " sera là avec son "Steffy chéri" ,je suis pas jalouse ,je suis juste en colère ,ils débarquent d'on ne sais où ! Et en plus ils se permettent de s'installer dans la pension ,à croire que c'est un hôtel ! Elle me fait chier à longueur de journée ,et en plus elle me dit :"Je voudrais qu'on deviennent amies ,blablabla et blablabla !Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle la ,je préfère mourir plutôt qu'être son amie à cette pétasse blonde ! Ah bein bien ,maintenant je suis énervée ,et je vais faire chier tous le monde ,bon je déstresse ,sa va bien se passer !

* * *

-C'était une super bonne soirée ,tu trouve pas ? me demanda Damon en fermant la porte du manoir derrière nous .

-Ouais pour une fois qu'on peut se retrouver sans que personne ne se fasse tuer ! Ou que quelqu'un est envie de nous tuer ! rajoutai-je en allant vers le canapé .

-C'est vrai que c'est bien mais attend de voir la suite de la soirée ! dit-il en apparaissant devant moi à vitesse surnaturelle . Je hais quand il fait ça !

-Hmm ouais j'ai vraiment hâte !

-Hé bein on a qu'a commencer tout de suite ! s'écria t-il en me soulevant par les hanches et en m'emmenant dans la chambre à vitesse vampirique .

-Attend ! Attend ,Damon !

-Quoi encore ,gâche pas tout ! s'énerva t-il en me posant sur le lit de façon à ce qu'il soit sur moi

-On fait quoi des deux là ?!

-Mais j'en sais rien ,on s'en fout tu la dit toi même ce matin ! dit-il en commençant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Mais ,Damon ,arrête...et puis ta raison on s'en fout ! dis-je en le retournant pour être sur lui .

-A tu vois j'te l'avais dit ,tu peux pas me résister !

-Tu ne peux pas me résister non plus ,j'te rappelle !

-Pfff ,tais toi et embrasse moi ! dit-il en me tirant vers lui , quand tout d'un coup la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas :

-Vous pouvez pas vous taire à la fin ! cria la blondasse (**ndt: je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les blondes ,mes meilleures amies le sont !)**

**-**Non ,mais tu te crois où toi ,est ce que je dois préciser à qui appartient la maison ?! cria Damon à son tour .

-Elle appartient autant à Stefan qu'à toi !

-Elle n'a plus appartenu à Stefan dès le moment ou il à décider de partir !s'énerva Damon qui été toujours sous moi .

-Bon bref , faite moins de bruit ! chuchota Rebekah ,elle avait perdu la bataille ,mais malheureusement pas la guerre .

-Et si on en faisait plus ! murmurai-je à son oreille .

-Hmm pourquoi pas ? dit-il en me retournant encore une fois et en m'embrassant fougueusement .

Pendant qu'il m'embrasser ,je lui arracher sa chemise ,qui se retrouva par terre, en lambeau .Je m'attaquai ensuite à son jeans qui se retrouva par terre lui aussi .Il me retira délicatement mon tee-shirt et mon short ,on se retrouva en sous-vêtement mais bien vite plus rien ne couvrait nos corps .Il déposer des baisers brûlant tout le long de mon ventre pour arriver à mon nombril ,je n'en pouvais plus ,je lui souleva la tête pour l'amener à la mienne ,et s'en suivie des baisers plus avide les uns que les autres ,et quand il entra enfin en moi je me sentis comme complète ,toute les pièces du puzzle enfin réunis pour ne former qu'un.

Nous hurlions à l'unisson ,nous prenions plaisir à faire enrager Rebekah ,qui devenait de plus en plus folle à force de nous entendre !Mais nous profitions aussi l'un de l'autre ,nos corps et nos âmes ne faisaient qu'un .

* * *

Le lendemain matin:

Je me réveillais ,mais je nota que nous avions changer de position ,j'étais dos à son torse et il me tenait fermement contre lui ,j'étais si bien dans ses bras j'aurais pu rester des heures comme cela ,sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et...

-Bonjour princesse ! me murmura t-il à l'oreille tout en me resserrant contre lui .

-Bonjour ,bien dormi ? dis-je avec un sourire espiègle en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Trop bien dormi ! dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement .

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujour... !Je fus couper par des gémissement venant de la chambre de Stefan et Rebekah . Au non c'est pas vrai tout sauf ça ! J'crois que j'vais vomir !

-Tu pense qu'ils sont en train de faire ce que je pense ? demandai-je à Damon qui avait l'air encore plus dégoûté que moi .

-Ouais et bein la journée commence super bien !

-Bon ,on se lève ou pas ? le questionnai-je

-Hmm ,laisse moi réfléchir ,...non !s'écria t-il en ramenant la couverture sur nous . C'est vrai que la journée commence bien !

-Non ,Damon ,non ...ta pas l'droit ,non HAAAA! criai-je pendant qu'il me chatouillait partout .

-Si ,Elena ,si , j'ai l'droit !

-J'en ai marre ,j'me lève ! m'écriai-je en me levant et en allant à la cuisine à vitesse vampirique .

-Et tu me laisse en plan ? me demanda Damon en entrant dans la cuisine .

-Hmm ouais ,tu m'soûle ! dis-je en souriant

-Ouais c'est ça ,si j'te soûler ,tu me laisserais pas faire ça . chuchota t-il à mon oreille en me prenant par la taille et en collant son torse à mon dos ,il passa ses mains sous la chemise que je portais et je me laissais faire ,je fondais sous ses caresses et ses baisers brûlant qu'il déposé dans mon cou . Et c'est là que je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit en haut .Ils ont finis, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Alors ,qu'est ce qu'il fait mon couple préféré ? nous demanda "Bex" ,si elle continue à nous parler comme si de rien n'était je vais lui décoller les cheveux et les lui faire bouffer !

-Ferme la ,Rebekah ! Je t'ai même pas encore vue que je veux déjà plus te voir !s'exclama Damon .

-Et bien voilà ,tu me vois maintenant ,est ce qu'il y a du café ? me questionna t-elle ,je décidais de l'ignorer ,je passais à coté d'elle en la poussant avec mon épaule quand soudain je sentis un truc dans mon estomac ,elle ma plantée un pieu cette BIPPP !

-Alors c'est qui qui la ferme maintenant ?! s'écria t-elle .

-Bekah ,mais ...qu'est ce ...qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Stefan en entrant dans la cuisine et en me voyant à terre ,il se jeta sur moi et enleva le pieu de mon estomac ,pour essayer ,j'ai bien dis essayer de le planter dans la poitrine de Rebekah ,mais elle lui pris le poignet et lui dit :

-Stefan ,je suis ...!


	15. Je t'aimerais toujours

**Salut tous le monde ,désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai eu de très gros problème chez moi enfin bref.. .Donc dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir ce que dit Rebekah ! Et cette annonce va faire un choc ,à partir de maintenant je me tais ,à vous de lire ...**

* * *

chapitre 15: je t'aimerais toujours

-Stefan, je suis mourante ... annonça t-elle ,ce qui eu pour effet de tous nous stopper dans nos mouvement ,Damon qui était venue me relever ce stoppa et regarda Rebekah ,qui elle dévorer Stefan des yeux et d'ailleurs ,il avait lâcher le pieu qu'il tenait tellement la surprise était grande ,je pouvais facilement déceler le sentiment qui traversa Stefan à cet instant: la tristesse . Stefan était triste mais aussi en colère et tellement déçue que ça en devenait presque effrayant ,mais j'étais sur d'une chose ,il aimait Rebekah ,il ne voulait pas la perdre . Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait ,ci Damon m'avait dit qu'il était mourant je crois que j'aurais éclater en sanglot et que je me serais blottie contre lui en attendant que le moment fatidique arrive ,ou alors j'aurais tout fais pour le sauver ,oui je crois que j'aurais opter pour la deuxième option ,et d'ailleurs je pense ,vu la tête que fait Stefan, c'est ce qu'il compte faire .

-Je... comment...le sais tu ? demanda Stefan ,déboussoler .

-C'est ma mère qui ma contacter de l'au-delà et qui ma dit que les esprits voulait ce venger de ce que nous avons fait . répondit Rebekah ,les larmes aux yeux ,voir Rebekah dans cet état là me fis mal au coeur (pour ce qu'il en reste) ,elle allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre ,je me levais donc et m'avança prudemment vers elle qui était blottie dans les bras de Stefan ,un détail me choqua ,elle reniflait mais ne pleurais pas ,sur le coup tous ce qui me traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle était drôlement forte .

-Sa va aller Rebekah . murmurai-je pour essayer de la calmer comme je le pouvais ,à ma grande surprise ,elle me regarda et quand je lui tendis mes bras elle se réfugia dedans ,comme si sa vie en dépendais ,elle étais dévaster ,la c'est le cas de le dire .

-Tu penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour la sauver ? chuchotai-je à Stefan .

-C'est pas "on peut" ,c'est on doit faire quelque chose ,je refuse qu'elle meurt ! s'écria t-il

-Hé calme toi frangin ,on va trouver un moyen de la sauver ,calme toi ! dit Damon en prenant son frère dans ses bras ,j'adore les voir comme ça ,il retrouve de plus en plus leur relation fraternelle ,je suis heureuse que Stefan est accepté ma relation avec Damon ,il a eu du mal au début .

-Rebekah ? questionnai-je

-Oui ? .répondit elle faiblement ,signe qu'elle était mal en point ,je n'attendis pas de suite ,je la traîner comme je pouvais jusqu'au canapé . Une fois qu'elle fus coucher et que les garçon nous ai rejoins, je lui poser une question que j'avais envie de poser depuis tout à l'heure :

-Est-ce que tu sais si on peut faire quelque chose ?

-J'en sais rien peut-être contacter les esprits et leur dire que j'ai changé ,non ? Non ,il vous croirons jamais ! ricana t-elle doucement en faisant une grimace signe qu'elle souffrait ,mais je souffrais aussi en pensant à Stefan qui allait être affreusement triste de la voir mourir. Puis mon regard dévia sur Rebekah ,en la regardant je me mis à pensais que ,il y'a seulement 1 heure ,je la détester et maintenant je pourrais tout faire pour elle ,qui l'eu crut ?

-On va te sauver Bekah, tu m'entend, on va te sauver ! s'exclama Stefan .

-Stefan sache que je t'ai toujours aimé . répliqua Rebekah comme s'il elle n'avait pas écouter ce que Stefan avait dit ,et je voyais qu'elle faiblissait de plus en plus et apparemment Damon l'avait remarquer aussi .

-Rebekah ,écoute moi ,on va te sauver ,d'accord ! Rebekah ! cria Stefan .

-Je t'aimerais toujours .furent ses dernière parole avant qu'elle soit emmener par les esprits ,pour toujours cette fois.

-Rebekah ,Bex ,je t'en supplie réveil toi ! Non ,non tu peux pas mourir ,t'es immortelle ,je t'en supplie ! éclata t-il ,il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps ,il la pris dans ses bras et la souleva et parti à vitesse vampirique jusque dans sa chambre ,j'étais chamboulée et complètement perdu ,je sentis des bras me soulevais et soudain je ressentis quelque chose de confortable en dessous de mon corps , j'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que Damon m'avait emmené jusque dans la chambre et je remarquais aussi que je pleurais ,j'étais tellement triste pour Stefan et malgré tout Rebekah nous avez aidés pour beaucoup de chose . Dévaster ,voilà ce que j'étais et je lisais l'inquiétude sur le visage de Damon et alors qu'il me caressa délicatement la joue ,il essaya de me réconforter ,mais sa ne marcha absolument pas ,je finis par monter voir Stefan :

-Stefan ,sa va ? demandai-je en entrant dans la chambre. Il était assis sur le lit et il lui avait mis sa tête sur ses genoux ,il pleurait ,pleurait ,en lui caressant les joues comme si elle allait réagir et se levait ,mais non ,rien ,elle ne faisait que rester immobile ,je me mis à pleurais sans le vouloir et c'est seulement là que Stefan remarqua ma présence:

-Elena ? Pourquoi tu pleures ,t'aimais pas Rebekah .

-Oui ,mais quand une personne meurt alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait depuis plusieurs mois et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus gentille ,enfin ,je ... tu vois ce que je veux dire ,Stefan ,j'suis tellement ,tellement désolé .

-Je comprend pas pourquoi elle est partie si vite ,tu te rend compte elle nous a dit qu'elle était mourante et quelque minute après ,elle est morte ,mais elle est immortelle pourtant et ,je veux savoir ,tu comprend ,je veux ,je ...sanglota t-il ,_oh mon dieu et voilà que je me remet à pleurer comme une madeleine ._

-Stefan ,dis-je en allant m'asseoir à coté de lui et en l'entourant de mes bras ,je crois surtout que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ,mais tu dois te reposer ,tu vas te coucher et dormir ,fait le pour moi . Et sans même lui demander son avis je le couchais et a ma grande surprise il ne broncha pas au contraire ,il se cala mieux et attira Rebekah contre lui en la serrant comme un enfant serre son doudou ,je m'arrêtais tout de suite de penser à cela ,c'est un cadavre ! Je ne dois pas penser ça .

-Bonne nuit ,Stefan .

-Bonne nuit ,Elena et merci .

-De rien . répondis-je en sortant de la chambre ,j'avais envie de ... de ...je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais en vie ,mais la seule chose que je savais c'est que je devais être là pour Stefan .

-Alors ,il dort ? me demanda Damon pendant que j'entrais dans la chambre .

-Oui ,il est exténué et tellement triste ,Damon t'aurait du le voir ,il ...sanglotai-je ,je sentis ses bras m'entourait et il me souleva pour la deuxième fois de la soiré et il me posa sur le lit ,il se coucha avec moi en me serrant fort contre lui ,je lui parler ,je lui disais tous ce que j'avais sur le coeur quand on entendit un bruit venant de l'étage suivit d'un hurlement :

-C'était quoi ça ? demandai-je à Damon alors qu'il était déjà debout pour aller voir ce qui se tramait là-haut .

-Damon ,attend ...je ...ma phrase resta en suspend quand je vis ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Stefan :

-Quoi ,qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je ,je n'en revenait pas c'était ...

* * *

**Je suis désolé de cette attente ,il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas habituer à ça ,mais comme je vous ai dit j'ai eu de gros problème et peut-être que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas de si tôt ,vraiment désolé mais je ne peut pas faire autrement :'( ...vraiment ,vraiment désolé ,merci de votre compréhension ! Bisous .**


	16. La revenante

**Salut voila la suite ..**

* * *

Chapitre 16: La revenante

C'était Katherine .

-Salut vous deux ,alors j'vous ai manquer ? nous demanda t-elle en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts ,c'est fou se qu'elle peut être arrogante mais c'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez elle ,puisque c'est une carapace ,comme Damon, elle montre aux gens ce qu'elle n'est pas ,dans le fond elle est extrêmement gentille .

-Katherine ,mais qu'est ce que ...je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me sautait déjà dans les bras .On s'était beaucoup rapprocher pendant ma transition ,elle m'avait aidée en étant très gentille et très ouverte avec moi ,ce qui m'avait étonner au plus haut point ,mais je n'avais rien dit je l'avais juste écouter, elle m'avait rassurer dans les moments difficiles ,et encourager quand j'en avais le plus besoin ,enfin bref elle s'était comporter en amie ,et j'avais beaucoup apprécier ,même si au début j'étais plus que réticente ,en même temps elle avait voulut me tuer !

-Je voulais te revoir ,tu ma manquer tu sais ?

-Oh toi aussi tu ma manquer ! dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte sur elle .

-Super ,un sosie et qui plus est ,c'est une garce ! balança Damon pendant que Stefan rigolait derrière le dos de kat'. Au moins il rigole et il à cessait de pleurer ,c'est déjà ça .Pour en revenir à Damon ,il n'a pas tellement apprécier notre rapprochement ,en même temps elle la manipuler pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps ! Et maintenant il la traite de garce ou de salope ,ça dépend ,enfin bref ,il a pas digérer qu'elle l'est manipuler .

-Ferme la ,Damon ,sinon je te jure que je t'arrache la langue et que je te la fait bouffer ! s'énerva Katherine en le pointant du doigt .

-Oh ! On va se calmer tout de suite ! Je veux pas que la maison devienne un champs de bataille ,s'il vous plait ,déjà qu'elle est grande et que pour faire le ménage c'est chiant ,alors n'en rajouter pas ! lançai-je ironiquement .

-Et c'est qu'en plus il te force à faire le ménage ,et bien je me demande pourquoi tu reste avec lui ! s'exclama Katherine en me regardant et en me faisant un clin d'oeil ,elle a vraiment envie de se faire arracher la tête ,mais je ne laissa pas le temps à Damon de répondre que je m'exclamais :

-Je reste avec lui parce que je l'aime !

Et c'est avec cette phrase que ce conclue cette discussion qui serait parti en live ! J'entraînais Kat' avec moi pour laisser les deux frères tout seul ,et aussi pour discuter avec elle en privé et bien entendu vouloir discuter en priver dans une maison qui grouille de vampire ,c'est pas super ,je l'ai donc pris par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre ,je me suis habiller et on est sorti pour aller se balader en forêt ,une fois que nous fûmes assez loin ,nous nous arrêtâmes et c'est elle qui démarra la conversation:

-Alors comme ça ,tu sors avec l'aîné ,merci de me laisser le cadet .

-Ne le brusque pas ,je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment ,y'a qu'a voir comment tu le regarde ,mais il vient de perdre son "grand amour" . dis-je en mimant les guillemets ,bah c'est vrai quoi ,il est sorti avec elle quoi ? 5 jours ,bon il l'aimait c'est sur ,mais faut pas exagérer non plus !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien disons qu'il est sortit avec Rebekah et qu'elle est morte .

-QUOI ? cria t-elle ,je suis sur qu'ils ont écouter de la maison !

-Chutt ! Ce sont les esprits qui l'on ...comment dire ...puni de tous ses crimes ,même si elle n'avait tuer personne depuis près de 6 mois !

-Non attend ne me dit quand même pas que tu la défend ! cria t-elle encore une fois !

-Mais tu vas te la fermer et me laissai finir oui ! Je disais donc qu'elle n'avait pas tuer depuis pas mal de temps déjà et non je ne la défend pas ,j'expose juste les faits !

-Mais oui ,c'est ça ! Enfin bref assez parler de mort ,parlons plutôt de vivant et surtout d'amour ! _Oh non ,qu'est ce qu'elle va me sortir !_

Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse tu beau et ténébreux vampire ! Je n'est qu'une chose à dire : C'est pas trop tôt !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que ça faisait plus de 2 ans que vous vous tourniez autour sans jamais vous posez ,alors c'est pas trop tôt ! Oh faite comment il est avec toi ?

-Il est gentil, doux et attentionné .dis-je après quelques minutes de silence .Et passionné aussi ,et si tu savais comme je me sens bien avec lui !

-OH MON DIEU ! cria t-elle -encore.

-Quoi ? soupirai-je exaspérer qu'elle est coupé mes pensées mielleuse .

-Tu es super ,trop amoureuse de lui !

-Oui ...et alors ? demandai-je sachant très bien qu'un long monologue m'attendais .

-Et alors c'est super ! c'est trop mignon ,c'est trop bien ,c'est ...

-bon j'ai compris ! c'est super ,c'est trop bien ,etc, etc .

-Ohh te moque pas de moi ! ria t-elle ,bon on rentre ?

-Ouais ,si tu veux .

-Rentrons voir ton chéri ,doux ,gentil et ...

-Je savais que j'aurais du me taire ! riais-je .

Et c'est d'ailleurs en riant et en papotant que nous sommes retourner à la pension ,une super journée m'attendais ,alors autant en profiter !

* * *

**Désolé si vous vous attendiez à plus long mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant ,mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je vous attend avec un chapitre plus long ,alors reviews s'il vous plait ,beaucoup de reviews et même encore plus si vous voulez !lol! Bisous et à bientôt !  
**


	17. Petite demande (désolé tous le monde)

**Salut à toutes (tous ?) ,alors oui désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre comme vous l'espériez toutes (plus particulièrement toi ma belette d'amour ) et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai décidé de ...disons ...donner cette fiction et adoption ,parce que je n'ai plus aucune inspiration et sans inspiration ,c'est dur d'écrire ...**

**Donc si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut continuer ma fiction ,qu'il m'envoie un message ...**

**Merci de me comprendre ,j'y arrive franchement plus ...**

**Et peut-être (je dis bien peut-être ,lol!) que je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction sur Percy Jackson ,alors dîtes moi si vous voulez que je test (ou pas) .**

**P'tite Poulette ...Et encore désolé ! **


End file.
